Pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) compositions are used for pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes, the adhesive tape comprising a backing and a PSA composition.
Radiation curable PSA compositions, including UV curable compositions comprising a UV curable polymer and a tackifying resin, generally a hydrocarbon resin, are known and used in the art. While UV curable PSAs are known, raw materials, specifically the acrylic resins required for use in the manufacture of such adhesive, are expensive. The cost of the raw materials raises the cost the adhesives and, as such, the cost of articles made using the adhesive. While excess tackifier has been added in order to reduce the cost of the adhesive, tackifiers weaken the adhesive and absorb UV radiation resulting in loss of useful cohesive properties.
There is a need in the art for radiation curable hot melt acrylic adhesives formulated using only a useful amount of tackifier and reduced amounts of expensive acrylic resin. The current invention addresses this need in the art.